Cry Wolf
by Ziirroh
Summary: They say curiosity kills, and it can, but in this instance their curiosity led to more interesting behaviours. White Rose & Bumbleby ships. Red Riding Hood AU. Cover art by chill-chinchilla on tumblr.
1. Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: I think I can now say I no longer have innocent baby hands xD. I'm just put my emotional distress here, since it prolly won't ever change how I feel about this.**

**This _was _suppose to be cute. This _was _suppose to be fluffy. It _was _suppose to be about a curious wolf girl and an equally innocently curious little red.**

**This was _not _suppose to be about a wolf girl that was curious about why the girl moaned, _nor _was it suppose to be about them doing the _frick frack_ in the middle of a frickin forest.**

**I'm complete garbage.**

**If you need me, I'll be in the Garbage Bin. **

* * *

There was a young girl who dressed in a dark skirt and blouse, and always wore a bright red hooded cloak. Though she had unique silver eyes that rivaled even the moon's light, the busy folk of the village known as Vale had dubbed her with the title 'Little Red Riding Hood', as her cloak stood out the most.

One day Little Red was traversing a barren dirt path that wound through the verdant verdure surrounding the small village she called home.

The Emerald Forest was a landscape of mystery and beauty, said to be the abode of many wondrous creatures. The girl, Ruby Rose, hummed a nonsensical tune to herself as she skipped lightly on her way to her tutor's house. Swinging gently on one of her arms was a woven oak basket, filled with sweets and a midday meal.

Ruby was quite excited today, for her elder sister was swept up in her business at the tavern, being unable to escort her through the woods as she always had.

Having this opportunity, the young girl was finally able to search for these "wondrous creatures" she had often overheard of by travelers in the tavern. Her eyes were open wide with anticipation, delighted even by the most base of beasts. She had yet to see anything fantastic, though she did question what exactly would make a thing dubbed as such.

Moving along, she happened upon a rose bush, and upon peering past it she found there was a small clearing decorated with more of the flora.

As Ruby was about to walk into the clearing she stopped instinctively. Looking down at her feet she saw herself at the edge of the path.

She had been told various times by her sister to never stray from the path. Her sister claimed that the magical beasts of the forest would be able to sense her as soon as she crossed the line that separated their world from them.

It seemed like an innocent warning however, something told to keep her from leaving her sister's sight.

Ruby looked from her feet to the roses, and back again. She felt a jittery sensation throughout her being as she raised a foot and took the first step.

Looking up into the forest she found nothing had changed dramatically nor had any creature appeared.

Grinning enthusiastically, she set down her basket near the path before frolicking into the clearing. Giggling to herself she spun and twirled a dance in the center of the meadow. She then moved to one of the rose bushes and gently cupped a rose in her hand, taking in its aromatic scent.

Little did she know that she was being watched.

* * *

Deep in the forest, a white female wolf circled stealthily around a herd of deer.

_Patience_. It was always something her mother had told her when on a hunt. "_You must have patience, Weiss, wait for the perfect moment to strike._" She stayed crouched under the tall grass, out of sight from any that would try to search for her.

A small herd of deer were grazing not much farther ahead of her, all of them unsuspecting of her presence.

Weiss crept forward cautiously, being careful to not crunch a leaf or snap a twig. She pressed herself to the ground, her ears flattening even, when the alpha buck perked its head. She waited with bated breath as it swept its gaze across the clearing before resuming to graze.

Raising her muzzle she neared the herd until she reached a point where the tall grasses ended.

Right in front of her was a lovely plump doe, nibbling at the short grass contentedly.

The muscles in her haunches coiled as she prepared to make her move. When the doe had turned its back to her she struck, springing forward with incredible speed.

_Fierce_. Her father had always told her. "_You have to be fierce, my daughter, completely merciless to your prey if you want a meal for the day._"

As she launched herself at the doe the others became alarmed at her sudden appearance. However, the unlucky doe held no chance of escape as she had already latched herself to its backside.

Claws dug into soft flesh, and sharp fangs buried deeply into the doe's back. The frantic creature attempted to buck her off, making the wolf's claws rake down to its thighs, but the fangs held fast.

Legs weakened by its backfired attempt, the doe stumbled to the ground in its panic, and Weiss briefly released her hold on the deer to avoid falling with it. Moving quickly towards its head, she clamped her maw over its throat, and with a vicious tug, ripped out its flesh.

The doe released a stuttered bleat, sounding mostly in a gurgle as its life blood flowed and soaked into the earth. The body twitched and shuddered for a few beats before coming to a complete standstill. Satisfied with her work, Weiss gorged on her prize with much zeal.

As she ate, a strange sensation shot through her being. An electric buzz of sorts that alighted her nerves with energy. Raising her bloodstained muzzle from the corpse, she sniffed the air experimentally. At first, all she smelled was the fresh kill and the scents of the forest, but she could tell that there was something _new_ in the air.

Trotting away from her meal she sniffed at the air again. There was definitely something different, something unknown to her.

Drawn by the mystery of it, and fueled by her own curiosity, Weiss rushed off towards this new aroma. It didn't take her long to find the point at which the scent was strongest, and as she neared it she slowed to a crawl.

She heard an odd singing noise, though it was unlike the noise of the birds, and somewhat more appealing to her ears than their incessant twittering. Wedging herself between two large bushes she saw the most peculiar thing.

Before her was a creature she never thought she would ever encounter, a young human. She observed the human as it twirled its body in a circle, the source of the chiming sound emanating from its mouth.

Now she wasn't completely oblivious to the subject of humans, but never before had she seen one this close. She was aware that just like wolves, certain features defined a human as male or female, and from what she could remember this one was a female.

The human girl ceased her senseless behavior to approach a rose bush, breathing in its scent. As the girl breathed, so did Weiss as she watched in fascination. Her gaze swept over the girl's soft, pale cheeks and full lips to trail down the rest of her body. She examined every part of her until becoming satisfied with the obtained information.

Retreating back into the forest at a considerable distance, the wolf found a small pool nearby and looked at her reflection. As she looked into it she watched as she willed herself to change form.

The fur pelt shrank and shed, as her arms and legs elongated with various pops and cracks. Her claws had thinned and shortened, but had remained somewhat sharp. Her muzzle flattened into the right proportions, wide and flat to match a human's.

Looking in the reflection now wasn't a wolf, but a human girl. At least, as human as a mystic wolf could get.

Bare pale skin now shaped her body, curves and shapes working themselves out in all the right places. Snowy hair cascaded past her shoulders, down to her rear where a tail protruded. Atop her head her wolf ears remained perked, flicking about on occasion from gentle breezes.

As a wolf, her eyes were considered her one defining feature. Crystalline ice blue orbs that shimmered brightly in the shadowed forest. She was somewhat surprised to see the scar that marked her left eye. A wound she had received from a hunt gone wrong, it had remained hidden under her fur all this time.

Taking some time to admire her appearance, she remembered the reason she had performed this. Returning to the task at hand, she made her way back to the clearing the human girl occupied.

Peering through the foliage, she found the girl had picked several of the roses, some were scattered around her as she sat on the ground, fiddling with the ones in her hands.

Deeming the girl harmless, she stepped into the clearing.

* * *

Ruby was finishing with the first of a set of flower crowns when she was alerted to the rustling of leaves. Tensing, she turned around to find the source of the noise, only to choke on a strangled gasp at the sight before her.

A beautiful woman emerged from the forest, unclothed and possessing a tail and unusually animalistic ears. Ruby could only gawk, furiously blushing as she allowed her eyes to rove over every curve of this woman's form.

Mentally slapping herself, she maintained her focus on the woman's eyes. Ruby then found herself mesmerized by the iridescent glow they seemed to give off. She felt she could drown in those icy orbs. Ruby didn't miss the scar, and felt quite eager to ask about it but thought better of it.

She wouldn't have minded at all if the world had stopped and they stayed like this forever, but the distant crowing of birds reminded her that such ideas would only remain dreams.

Realizing she had been ogling this woman, she looked to the ground quickly, her facing turning as red as the roses in her hands.

Meanwhile, Weiss was taken aback by the girl's sudden shyness. She found it rather amusing, seeing that she was able to get the girl so flustered just by appearing. She did suppose it had something to do with the fact she was bare to the world.

Smirking mischievously, she sauntered over towards the girl, reveling in the frightened doe-like expression she wore. Unconsciously, she licked at her lips as she lowered herself to a crouch a yard away from the girl. She could see the girl's throat dip as she gulped nervously, and it only enticed her desire to see the girl squirm more.

Ruby was fascinated by the beautiful creature in front of her, but now she was starting to become anxious. She was aware that this was what her sister must have been warning her about.

She could tell from the look in the other girl's eyes that she hungered. Ruby really didn't want to become someone else's meal, even if it was some gorgeous mystical woman of the forest.

Ruby looked past her to a parting among the bushes deeper into the forest, and without much thought she sprinted to the spot with haste. She discarded the rose crown and pushed through the obstacles that lay in her path. Knowing without having to look back that she was being chased.

As soon as the girl made a dash past her Weiss smiled with delight. She was hoping she could play with her meal, and the human did not disappoint.

Being in this human form, she found it more difficult to traverse the forest as effortlessly as she did when a beast. Her body was still powerful though, her strength and stamina noticeably much more adequate than the human girl running away from her.

Paying no heed to the small pains she felt when her feet contacted small stones or sticks, she willed her legs to pump faster. She enjoyed the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins, even allowing herself to sing out delightedly in laughter.

Soon enough she was within reach of the girl's flowing red cloak. Stretching out a hand, she managed to grasp a fistful of the material and was ready to pull roughly on it.

She wasn't expecting to fall down, when the girl had tripped over suddenly.

Ruby mentally berated herself for her clumsiness. Tripping over a small stone, what were the odds of that?

Ruby had managed to somehow land on her back, for a weight was on one side of her cloak and caused her to spin about before falling.

Groaning from the impact with the earth, Ruby moved to sit up but felt a pressure force her back down again. Shocked, Ruby looked up to meet those cerulean orbs staring deviously into her anxious silver.

She couldn't help but take the liberty to look at how closely pressed this dangerously lovely creature's body was to hers. One of her legs was treacherously placed between hers, and it made her abdomen warm with inappropriate imaginings.

She really didn't want to die with such thoughts on her mind.

Weiss had her pinned. She found herself panting for breath as she gazed down at the girl below her.

The girl's eyes reminded her of the moon, wide and full with a light she couldn't quite place. Her gaze lowered to the girl's chest, rising and falling with each labored breath. Her eyes lingered there for a while as she pondered what the flesh underneath her clothing would look like.

Probing fingers felt for the edge of the girl's blouse, sliding underneath the material to press against warm skin. Weiss felt the girl shiver upon her touch and grew curious as to what other kinds of reactions she could get from her.

Pulling her hands out from under her blouse, she heard a small whimper from the girl. Her nerves tingled from the sound and she bit at her lip in anticipation.

Sitting up so she was only straddling the girl, she pointed at her clothes assertively. "Remove it." She ordered, her tone sounding melodic and husky to her own ears. It was odd to hear her voice, only used to the barks and growls she often did as a beast.

Ruby complied wholeheartedly with the command, if she was going to get eaten she may as well take off her clothes to make it less of a mess.

It wasn't because of the light-headed feeling she experienced when the woman touched her skin, definitely not that.

Ruby first unclasped the pin securing her cloak around her shoulders, letting it slide off onto the grass she lay upon. Nervously she began working the strings that kept her blouse on, pulling the piece of clothing off over her head when she finished.

Ruby shivered slightly as the cool forest air settled on her skin. Reflexively, she crossed her arms over her chest to keep the chill at bay. However, the woman above her would have none of that as she pinned her arms above her head in a rough manner.

Weiss drank in the girl's figure, feeling a strange sort of hunger that left her thoughts muddled with ridiculous fantasies. Yet, she wanted to make those fantasies a reality.

For a human, the girl was admittedly attractive. Her fair skin soft and taut with muscle, her shape pleasing to the eyes.

She gazed into those silver orbs again, seeing the conflicted thoughts flickering behind those dark lashes. She enjoyed watching this girl's reaction to her ministrations.

She had been patient, now was the time to be fierce.

Weiss started off slow, she didn't want to scare the girl into another panic. It wouldn't be enjoyable having her twisting and resisting.

She leaned down into the girl's neck, inhaling her scent with a breathy sigh.

Ruby had jolted at the sensation, as she felt the woman's tongue brush against her skin. Then she felt something sharp press into her flesh, and although it hurt she couldn't help the feeling of ecstasy that coursed through her.

She didn't stifle the moan that slipped between her lips when the woman's tongue licked at the mark she left.

While Weiss lapped up the blood from her bite, her ears flicked at the noise the girl had made, and she felt a warmth begin to build at her stomach.

She quite liked that reaction, and wondered what else she could do to make it happen again.

She lowered her head down to the girl's chest, noting how much the peaks had already hardened. Experimentally she flicked her tongue at one of the rosy buds, earning a strained groan.

Delighted by the reaction, she didn't hold back as she sucked and teased, feeling the girl's moans vibrate through her chest while she writhed underneath.

It was at this point Weiss had released her hold on the girl's arms, opting to trail her fingers along the girl's body instead.

Ruby was unsure what to do with her hands now that they were free, so she kept them above her head, tightly grasping at her hood.

She was panting and moaning unrestrained now, not like it mattered, being in the middle of a forest where no human dared to enter.

As the woman's hand trailed down to squeeze the inside of her thigh, she let out an involuntary squeak, bucking her hips forward against her.

Weiss had not expected the girl's actions, caught pleasantly by surprise when the girl's leg pressed against her heat.

Her tail straightened out and her ears stiffened as a buzzing sensation alighted her nerves. She let put a small gasp, unlatching her lips from the girl's breast.

As much as she wanted to feel that sensation again, she was enjoying herself too much with making the girl struggle beneath her.

Weiss lowered herself under her skirt, settling between the girl's legs. She could smell the girl's want, seeing a damp cloth that covered where the scent came from. Without much consideration she used her claws to rip the obstructing material off, revealing the sensitive flesh it covered.

All the while Ruby was blushing, feeling rather embarrassed at how eagerly she wanted this woman. Choking on a gasp, her hips bucked again when she felt a slick muscle probe her core. Ruby strained to control herself, her back arching when the woman didn't let up.

She could feel the sharp points of her fangs pressed lightly against her as the woman worked her tongue inside of her. Ruby's hips would buck every time she hit a sensitive spot, a long drawn out groan rumbling from her throat each time it happened.

Weiss could tell the girl was enjoying this just as much as she, stroking her tongue over the spot she found that made the girl moan and buck. She could feel that the girl was close to her climax, and with a twist of her tongue, made her come.

Ruby released a euphoric shriek and collapsed to the ground panting and whimpering. Weiss lapped up the gushing fluids hungrily, trying to obtain as much of the girl's taste as possible.

Satisfied with her work, she crawled up against the human girl until she reached her face.

Ruby felt exhausted. She allowed herself to sigh contentedly when she felt the woman slide against her body. She saw the two furry ears first, flicking a bit when she let out a breath against them. Then she saw those beautiful eyes looking at her inquisitively.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the curiosity that flickered in those eyes, leaning her head forward to place a kiss on the woman's lips. She received another look of wonder, watching as the ears perched on her head flicked again. "What are you anyway?" Ruby murmured to herself.

Weiss was caught off by the sudden question. Finding it strange how that was the one thing the girl bothered to ask about in this situation. "A wolf." Weiss replied curtly. "Mmmm." Ruby hummed, no longer paying much attention as her eyes were focused elsewhere.

Moving her arms, she wrapped them around the wolf's waist eliciting a wary growl. Giggling she once again placed a soft kiss to her lips, but this time Weiss wanted more than just a chaste peck.

Ruby felt herself fall deeper into the kiss, the wolf's fangs nibbling gently at her lower lip for entry. Ruby allowed their tongues to dance, tasting what was left of herself in the other girl's mouth.

While their mouths wrestled for dominance, Ruby's hands leisurely trailed down the wolf girl's body.

One of her hands met with a tuft of fur, the tail, which had been slowly wagging as they kissed. She stroked it once, feeling the wolf's body shudder almost imperceptibly, before continuing on her course.

Smoothing over her backside, she rested her hands on the inside of her thighs, splaying her fingers over every inch of flesh. She knew she had the wolf girl's attention, noticing how her tail stiffened and her ears pressed back against her head.

Ruby decided to tease her first, rubbing a finger near her core. That earned her a low growl, as the wolf girl tried moving her hips closer to her finger. Ruby pulled her hand away, causing the girl to sound a pitiful whine in her throat.

That did it. That broke Ruby.

The idea of this magical wolf begging to be touched was quite endearing, and she couldn't bring herself to tease her any further.

Weiss couldn't believe she allowed herself to beg for this girl's- this human's- touch. There was just something about her that fascinated her.

When she felt a slender digit slip between her folds she released a loud gasp followed shortly by a moan. She found herself pressing closer to the other girl's body, wanting to feel her fingers slide deeper inside of her.

While Ruby worked her with one hand she used the other to stroke gently at the base of her tail, reveling in the fact that it made the wolf shudder with delight with each pet.

Seeing as the wolf girl was too busy gasping and panting in pleasure, Ruby peppered kisses along her collar and shoulder, leaving marks when she could.

At this point Weiss was practically a moaning mess. Straining to keep in the noises and failing miserably. When a second finger slid in she gave up entirely on trying to restrain anything.

A thumb pressing at the small bundle of nerves with each thrust of her hand made Weiss' body feel as if it were on fire. Fingers curled slightly inside of her, stroking against a spot that made Weiss feel like she would melt.

Ruby knew she had found her sweet spot, the wolf girl having buried her face in the crook of her neck and the tightness that clamped around her two fingers.

The wolf's hot breath brushing against her skin made her shiver, and the constant bucking and arching against the rest of her body made her work faster. One strong thrust had made her come, and Ruby let her ride out her orgasm until the girl fell against her exhausted.

Ruby slid her fingers out of the girl, hearing her whimper from the motion. Bringing her hand up she examined her sticky fingers for a moment before licking them clean, enjoying the bitter and sweet tastes on her tongue.

Weiss then moved into a more comfortable position on top of the girl, nuzzling her face against her neck affectionately. Ruby let out a blissful sigh, attempting to wrap as much of her cloak over the both of them.

She lazily combed a hand through the wolf girl's long alabaster tresses, scratching at the base of her ears on occasion. Weiss' tail wagged happily and she was content to just lie here, maybe even take a nap. As she almost went into a doze the girl woke her with an errant statement.

"I just made love with a strange but beautiful girl, and she didn't even give me her name."

Weiss nipped at her throat in playful annoyance, making the other girl yelp before falling into a fit of giggles. Weiss found she much preferred her song of laughter to that of the song of birds.

Settling comfortably against the girl again, she whispered her name to her. Feeling a soft breath over her ear, she smiled before falling into an idyllic slumber.

_Weiss_. So that was her name.

Ruby kissed the top of Weiss' head, murmuring her own name into the girl's ear. She felt the smile against her skin, grinning to herself at this turn of events.

That's when she realized her tutor would probably be wondering where she was right about now.

Oh well, she could just say she got distracted by something along the way.


	2. Black Cats & Voodoo Dolls

**A/N: So, how are ya'll. Hahah. And now I present you with a much desired second chapter to this fluffy smut fic. This chapter is more Bumbleby oriented, so I hope you're not too bothered by this ship; otherwise ya don't hafta read it. **

**I had several ideas to implement in this chapter, but then it would've made it unnecessarily long and boring, but I eventually settled on keeping certain aspects in a more simple way. I tried to do a bit of Wiccan thingies, so if I offend someone somewhere then I apologize, but I don't think I did since my lil details were not really anything substantial.**

**I honestly wasn't gonna do a second chapter whatsoever, even though some suggested it would be nice to have, but at the time I just wasn't diggin it. Until I got a certain song stuck in my head and realized how perfect it would be as a theme for another chapter of this AU. It should be obvious what song it is if you know what to look for, haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I wouldn't mind feedback on things that seem incorrect or are just grammer errors.**

* * *

A busty blonde strode around lively customers, serving food and drinks to those seated at various tables. She was currently taking the order of a gentleman and his wife when she heard the tinkling sound of a bell, indicating someone had just entered the entrance of the tavern.

When she looked up to greet the customer a smile grew on her face at the all too familiar red cloak.

"Hey there sis! How was your lesson with madam Goodwitch?"

Ruby removed her hood, and upon hearing her older sister's voice she beamed a smile in her direction. She waited for her sister to finish taking some customers' orders and move over to her before replying.

"It was the same as usual. Today I learned more about the native flora and their properties."

The blonde gave a nod before grabbing Ruby in a bear crushing embrace like always.

"Sounds fun. Glad to see you home safe." She said as she continued to squeeze the air out of Ruby.

"It's good to know you love me Yang, but you're killing me here." Ruby managed to say in wheezing breaths.

Yang chuckled at her sister's behavior, releasing her hold and smiling at her exaggerated gestures in needing air. She gave Ruby a few gentle pats on the back before a call from the tavern's manager, their father, pulled her back into work again.

Ruby had rushed up the stairs that led to their personal living quarters which had become the norm as of recently. Yang had stopped asking her where the fire was, for her sister had only told her false things.

Yang served the couple's order from earlier, still stuck in her thoughts as she worked her way around the tavern.

It wasn't the fact that Ruby lied to her that bothered Yang so much, though she was surprised that her sister had lied to her for the first time in years. No, she was worried about _why_ she was lying in the first place.

The two girls were as close as siblings could get, always sharing their secrets and remaining loyal to each other through everything. There was no other person that could enter their domain of trust. However, things had begun to change between them starting a few days ago.

The day after Ruby had gone alone to Goodwitch's home for tutoring, Yang had been able to accompany her sister to the woman's house this time. When they got there Glynda had pulled Yang aside while Ruby was busy studying for her lesson.

Yang looked at the older woman curiously, wondering what needed to be said to her without Ruby listening.

"I thought it would be best for me to tell you this in person, for I know how you are about Ruby's safety." The spectacled woman said in a low tone.

"Did something happen to Ruby the other day?" Yang looked anxiously towards the den where Ruby was left.

"No, not exactly. She arrived later than usual for her lesson, and quite honestly she had me worried during the time she didn't appear."

Yang nodded in understanding, she knew better than anyone how absentminded Ruby could be when left to her own devices.

"When she did arrive, I noticed she was somewhat disheveled and she carried roses with her. As I demanded her to explain her tardiness she said to me that she got distracted by the beauty of the roses and had presented this rose crown to me." Glynda moved to a small table to gesture at the beautiful red roses that rested there.

"So she got a bit sidetracked by some pretty flowers, that's kind of normal for Ruby." Yang said with a shrug.

"Yes, I suppose that is how Ruby behaves," Glynda mused, "but it still seemed odd for her to arrive that many hours late, even without you escorting her."

Yang considered her words. There was indeed a discrepancy with the time it took for Ruby to arrive considering that Goodwitch's cottage was not terribly far from the village.

"I'll ask her about it when she returns home, don't want to keep her from focusing on your lessons for today." Yang said.

Glynda nodded at her decision and the two returned to the den, Yang leaving soon after saying her farewells.

She didn't get any real answers from Ruby other than what Goodwitch had told her, but Ruby was the type of person with a terrible poker face and Yang could see that easily through her retelling of the story.

Yang was shaken from her reverie by the sounds of quick and heavy footfalls, as Ruby came rushing back down the stairs and looking ready to head out once more.

"Ruby, where are you headed off to?" Yang managed to get out before the auburn-haired girl could open the door.

"Oh, um, I'm just going out to get some fresh air." Ruby said plainly enough, but Yang knew better; Ruby was a terrible liar after all.

"Okay then, just make sure you get back before it gets dark." Yang chirped.

"Will do sis."

With a final wave Ruby zipped outside into the bright spring day, leaving Yang to shake her head resignedly.

Yang worked for another hour before her father decided to let her off for the rest of the day. The tavern wasn't as busy around the evening, so he thought Yang could use some of the free time to enjoy the lovely weather.

Yang was grateful for the break, wanting to use the time to search for Ruby and see if she could figure out what had brought her sister to lying about her real activities.

Yang wandered about the village, asking the folks of Ruby's whereabouts. Many of the villagers told her things she was expecting to hear: "I saw her by the fruit stand", "I heard her playing with the children by the schoolyard", "Ruby? Oh, you mean Little Red. I haven't seen her today."

Although Yang had gotten this information, when she went to check out the areas people had last seen her, she was led to another until nobody knew where Ruby was.

Yang was more agitated than worried at this point. Irritated with having been led on a wild goose chase by her own sister.

Ruby may have been childish in nature, but she was actually quite clever when she felt like it. All of those lessons with Goodwitch weren't for nothing.

Yang was about to give up her search and head back home when one of the many children in the village came up to her in a hurry, tugging at her hand to get her attention.

"Hey, hey, I heard you was looking for Rwooby." A young girl said eagerly.

Yang smiled down at the young one and chuckled at her pronunciation of her sister's name. "Yeah, do you know where she went?" She said sweetly.

"Uh huh, I saws her go into the woods all by herself." The girl pointed towards the general direction the path into the forest would be.

Yang knelt down and patted the little girl on her head, earning a delighted giggle from her. "Thanks kid, I was about to lose all hope of finding her. You're like an angel." Yang said with a wink.

The little girl beamed at her before scampering off to join the other children nearby.

Yang stood up and began her trek into the forest, a blaze of determination in her eyes. When she found Ruby her sister was so going to regret ever lying to her.

Sounds of laughter and love-felt whispers were captured in the forest, as two lovers held each other in an embrace.

Ruby giggled as Weiss nuzzled against her collar, the wolf's furry ears tickling her chin. The two girls sighed contentedly; cradled in each other's arms, and Ruby planted a gentle kiss atop Weiss' head.

Ruby had felt the happiest in these past days, spending her time after lessons to head into the forest to rendezvous with the mystic wolf. Ever since their first encounter Weiss had reluctantly told Ruby of her desire to continue meeting, and Ruby was more than eager to oblige.

The two had just finished one of their "sessions", now relaxing in the company of the other .

While Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss' hair, the wolf's tail wagging lazily in glee, the quiet noises of the forests surrounded them, blanketing them in a sense of privacy. That is until the rustling of some foliage nearby broke that serenity.

Weiss immediately growls at the noise, ears flattening as she shifts off of Ruby to bear her fangs in the direction of it. Ruby sits up, pulling her cloak over her body as they watch the bushes rustle from some unknown force.

They watched with bated breath, when suddenly a dark shadow burst forth and tackled into Ruby eliciting a startled yelp from the girl.

Weiss whirled around with anxious eyes, but settled into a scowl when she heard Ruby giggling.

"Awwww it's just a cat." Ruby said jovially, petting the black feline between the ears, the creature emitting a purr.

Weiss pouted at the behavior, moving over to Ruby and trying to scare the cat away with a low growl.

Ruby noticed this and giggled once more. "Oh, Weiss. There's no reason to be so hostile towards this little 'ol thing." Ruby said and continued petting the cat.

Weiss could only watch, her brow twitching in irritation as the cat reveled in Ruby's attention. She glared when the feline seemed to stare at her with amused golden eyes, flicking its tail at her when it passed by.

Weiss scoffed at it, remaining silent lest she ruin Ruby's good mood. However that tolerance was shattered when the black cat licked Ruby's cheek, making Weiss mad enough to dive at it.

Her aim was true, but her luck was not, for she fell onto Ruby instead of capturing her prey, which scampered off into the cover of the forest.

Ruby was caught off guard by the sudden action, forced onto her back with Weiss pinning her down. She watched as the cat ran away, feeling somewhat disheartened that it left so soon.

Focusing her attention on her lover she found the wolf was still fiercely glaring at the spot the cat was last seen. It was then Ruby realized what was going on and the concept made her laugh at the irony of the situation.

Weiss could feel the girl underneath her shaking from a fit of giggles and looked at her appraisingly.

This was a serious situation, there was nothing funny about that creature stealing Ruby's attention away from her.

Ruby managed to get some words out between her laughing, causing Weiss to blush and scowl down at her.

"Oh my gosh. You're jealous of a cat! I can't believe this."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Ruby." Weiss scoffed in disbelief. "And I wasn't jealous, I'm just protecting what is mine." She said with a huff.

Ruby managed to cease her laughter, bringing Weiss down for a kiss before speaking again. Being the possession of someone wasn't an ideal concept to Ruby, but when the words came from Weiss it made her feel warm with the thought of belonging with her.

"It's nice to know how you love me, but did you really have to chase the cat away?" Ruby then looked at her mischievously. "Or is this some sort of cat versus dog thing?"

"How dare you?!" Weiss blushed furiously at the implication, embarrassed because it was partially true.

"I'm not some base animal that goes chasing my tail around." Weiss pouted at her, and Ruby found the behavior absolutely adorable.

"I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Will you ever forgive me?" Ruby said while slowly trailing kisses along her neck.

Weiss found her resolve crumbling with every caress, eventually succumbing once again to Ruby's touch as they proceeded to fall into ecstasy.

Golden irises flickered like small flames, gazing at the two humans until their actions went further, and the feline decided to give them privacy.

As the sounds of love-making faded, the cat continued its journey through the forest, and not long after it reached its destination; a small hut in the middle of the forest.

Without pause the black cat's form changed, altering it from a beast into that of a human woman.

The woman stretched out her limbs, trying to get used to the feeling of being human after days of being a cat. Her tanned skin rippled with the movement of her muscles, bare for all of Mother Nature to see. Only her ash-colored hair providing some sort of decency in covering her chest.

She moved briskly into the hut, a place she rarely found herself actually staying in.

There were trinkets and various ingredients for potions and spells inside. Shelves lined with books that held secrets of forbidden magic and various enchantments. The home of a witch.

The whole place was covered in a light layer of dust and cobwebs, not a very quaint appearance to leave her home in. With a wave of her hand she conjured a simple spell, one that would summon a gust of wind that swept the undesirable blemishes out of her home.

She didn't plan on staying long, only returning to the abode to study her tomes for specific spells she needed for her next journey. It had become a routine for her to leave on pilgrimage to various places to perform rituals among other witches.

Once she felt satisfied with the spells she studied she waved her hand to gather the required materials for them, but the soft continuous pitter patter noise against the roof of her hut made her pause.

The witch ignored her current activities in favor of the rain, stepping outside her hut into the light drizzle pouring down from the clouds above.

She lifted her face to the sky, relishing the feel of the cool water on her skin. It was a calming practice the witch often found herself fond of, despite her animal form being a cat.

She lifted her arms skyward, twirling in a circle and dancing among the droplets. She even managed a delighted laugh as she moved along with the music of the rain. For a brief moment, she wondered how the two she passed by earlier were faring, but the sound of a gasp pulled her out of her trance.

She immediately halted her dance, her gaze landing directly on the intruder. She was pleasantly surprised to see it was another woman of her age, someone from the nearby village most likely.

The witch studied the blonde haired woman, pondering how she happened upon her location. There were many glamour spells that prevented any of the villagers from stumbling upon the worn path to her home. It was curious that this woman somehow found her way here; gawking at her like some exotic species. Although, taking into account her current state of undress, the witch found the behavior amusing.

Smiling coyly at her surprise guest, she crooked a finger at her, beckoning the woman to come closer.

Yang was traveling down the path, and still there was no sign of Ruby. She was surprised to not even hear the young girl singing or causing some sort of ruckus. It only made her feel anxious that Ruby may have broken her number one rule of not entering the forest.

As she continued down the path she noticed something was different. As many times as she has traversed down this very route, she had never seen any other paths branching off from it. She found herself at a fork in the road, one path leading to Goodwitch's and another to some place unknown.

Yang was skeptic at first, unsure if she was going crazy or just very imperceptive. She decided for the latter, as it made her feel somewhat better about the situation. Perhaps the reason she couldn't find Ruby was because she travelled down this separate trail.

While she continued her search a light shower began trickling through the branches, staining her clothing with dampness.

_Well isn't this just great. Not only can I not find Ruby, but it's starting to rain. What's next?_

Yang had expected to jinx herself, but instead she found herself in luck, for she had discovered a small hut at the end of the trail.

_Was this always here?_

Yang had always assumed lady Goodwitch was the only person to live out in the forest, she hadn't heard of anyone else. She strained to remember if anyone in the village had ever mentioned another home, but her contemplation was put on hold when she saw someone emerge from the hut.

She had no sense left in her to speak, stunned into silence when she saw a beautiful woman step out into the rain, wearing nothing at all.

Yang could only gape at the mocha skinned woman as she spun about on the grass; her onyx locks flowing along as she maneuvered.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming at this moment, perhaps she was actually asleep and experiencing the most lucid dream ever. However that line of thinking was proved wrong when the woman before her laughed; a soft and throaty sound that was quite alluring to Yang's ears.

She released a gasp, not intending to attract the woman's attention, and found herself gazing into eyes that shone like starlight.

The honeyed irises were stunning- hypnotic even- pulling Yang in until she felt she could drown from that look.

When the tanned woman beckoned Yang closer she did not hesitate to obey. Her legs felt as if they were moving on their own volition, as if this were the right thing to do, as she stood in front of the woman.

The woman touched her arm, the contact making Yang feel a numbing buzz tingle on her skin.

Yang's felt she was in a haze, her desire to be with this woman suddenly on the fore front of her mind.

"Why don't we make you more comfortable, hm?" The woman purred into her ear. Yang hadn't even noticed when she had gotten so close, their proximity feeling normal.

Yang had instantly understood exactly what the woman implied in her words, already removing her clothing so that she too could feel to beat of the rain on her skin.

The witch smiled and took Yang's hand in hers, leading them into a slow dance. Yang was waltzing around the area and feeling as if she were on air.

The witch surprised herself in all honesty. She hadn't meant to seduce the blonde into relieving her clothing, but it was the first thing to leave her lips, the words just feeling right. She didn't regret it though, reveling in the gracious figure the other woman was gifted with.

As they danced, the witch wondered about this beautiful stranger and the effect she had influenced on her. Normally she wouldn't let herself get lost in such manners, but there was just something about this girl that attracted her so. She felt that this was meant to happen, that the two of them were supposed to meet. Something crazy was in effect here. Something like fate.

The witch had ceased their dance, opting to pull the woman into the hut with her; not forgetting to summon a spell to bring Yang's clothes along as well.

Entering the hut, Yang marveled at all the strange things stored there. She was amazed at the obscure treasures she saw, but she didn't have time to pause and examine them, for the woman had pushed her suddenly.

Caught off guard, she stumbled backwards expecting to hit the hard floor, only to find herself landing on the soft covers of a bed.

The woman snapped her fingers, and upon the action several candles placed throughout the area were suddenly lit. Their flickering flames fabricated shadows that danced in the furthest recess of the hut.

Yang didn't linger too long on the concept of candles lighting themselves, as the warmth of another body pressed against hers.

The witch sat on the bed beside her, having splayed her fingers against the blonde's skin. Every part of her body she skimmed over warmed at her touch. She felt the woman shudder as she trailed her hands along her sides, starting with a massage to loosen her up.

Yang was in utter bliss under her touch, sighing in content as the woman gently rubbed circles onto her skin. Her hands glided over her body easily, still soaked from the rain that glistened on both of their skins in the candlelight.

The witch paused her activity suddenly, causing Yang to look at her inquisitively. She took a moment to gaze into the lilac eyes of the blonde woman. There was something about the color that she felt she should take note of, but at the moment the meaning was lost to her.

Inching closer she moved in for a kiss, the other woman mirroring her movement upon realizing her intention.

When their lips met it was unexpectedly in a tender fashion, both women were careful, but at the same time their fervor was still evident.

Yang wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, drawing her closer so that there were no barriers between them.

The witch moaned as Yang nibbled at her bottom lip, granting entry for her to deepen the kiss.

She could feel the heat growing inside of her, leaning into the blonde and pulling her closer still.

When they at last broke for breath; both panting heavily after being lip-locked for some time, the witch let her hands wander over the other's body once again.

Yang nuzzled into the crook of her neck, placing breathy kisses upon her shoulder and throat. She released a small gasp as the witch placed her hands firmly on her breasts, slowly kneading and caressing the plump flesh.

Yang continued kissing her, and the witch found herself trembling with every heavy breath against her skin.

She couldn't deny the warmth coiling in her abdomen and wouldn't doubt the other woman felt the same.

She pulled her hands away to take one of the Yang's instead, leading it lower between their bodies until she lightly touched her heat; her own hand hovering over the blonde's.

Their eyes met once more, searching each other for confirmation to continue. A silent acceptance passed between the two, and without any more hesitance they discovered each other.

Both released gasps, one turning into a low moan, and the other strangled in a sharp intake of breath.

They started slow, using one finger and ensuring that the other was truly prepared for what was to come.

Then their paces quickened, and with a slight pause they inserted a second digit, finding themselves unwilling to back out now.

Yang gradually fell back onto the bed, her newfound lover following after eagerly, not wanting the pleasure to end.

At first it was strange, both of their minds clouded in a haze of lust making them forget their movements, but eventually they fell into a rhythm that provided them both with complete ecstasy.

The witch pressed herself against Yang, her unoccupied hand gripping the sheets; husky pants coming out short and quick against her neck.

Yang was in a similar state, a fistful of the covers in her hand above her while she sighed and moaned into the dark tresses.

Their hips bucking uncontrollably allowed them to push further inside each other, feeling a tightness around their fingers as they got closer to their climax.

Yang came first, a throaty groan leaving her lips as fluids gushed forth from her. The witch followed her shortly after, the sound of Yang's voice pushing her over the edge.

They rode out their orgasms for quite a while, neither one yet willing to end their euphoric state of mind. However exhaustion soon played its role, and the two collapsed onto the bed, the witch resting comfortably atop Yang.

They remained inside each other until their breathing became normal, Yang pulling out first and eliciting a quiet whimper from the tanned beauty. Yang couldn't help letting out a small moan when it was her turn; afterwards nuzzling the top of the witch's head.

Yang felt the onyx-haired woman shift above her, watching as she brought her hand close to her face. She took a whiff of the fluids on her fingers, before placing them in her mouth to lick them clean.

The action made Yang blush, and she became redder when the woman took her own fingers and proceeded to suck and lick them clean as well; observing her reactions with entertained golden eyes.

Yang bit her lip in anticipation once she finished, and the witch place a chaste peck on her lips, and Yang could taste herself on her lips.

Emitting a blissful sigh, Yang wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, cuddling her and peppering kisses upon her face.

The action made the witch giggle, and Yang beamed happily at the reward; enjoying the melodic sound of her laughter.

Once they settled down enough until all was silent, did they then notice the rain had stopped.

Yang had begun losing focus on the material world, her mind becoming occupied with little daydreams as she stared at the ceiling.

The witch took the opportunity to observe her eyes again, seeing the bright lilacs reminded her of the flowers she would sometimes grow, and of the meaning behind those blossoms.

The irony of the thought made the witch laugh, the sound bringing Yang out of her reverie to give her a confused look.

"Unless I missed some kind of joke, I'm not sure I get what's so funny right now." Yang said in bemusement.

The witch smiled at her. "Do you know the meaning behind purple lilacs?" She simply asked.

Yang shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"Well, you see, purple lilacs, which are the color of your eyes, symbolize the first emotions of love; an amusing concept considering our current situation."

Understanding dawned on Yang, a smile slowly forming on her features at the revelation.

"Well I hope I speak for both of us when I say that love is definitely something I feel with you." Yang said, still grinning.

The witch smiled back, and Yang took that as confirmation of her words.

It was then the witch decided to give her name, her _true_ name, for she had another that she went by as an alias.

Names held power, and by revealing her true name she was sharing a part of her soul with this woman. She knew it was a reckless thing to do, giving her true name to a woman she had just met and made love with, but she knew the fates had brought them together for a reason.

She felt that she could trust this woman with her true name, for there was no one else she felt this strongly for in her lifetime.

Softly clearing her throat she acquired the blonde's attention. At first she became rather shy, not used to having enough faith in someone to say her true name to them, but she would not go back now.

"I want you to know my name, and I hope that you will tell me yours as well." She fidgeted a bit under the woman's scrutiny, but the warm smile she gave her hope.

"I am Blake Belladonna; skin and hair dark like the shadows, beautiful and deadly like the flower."

Yang's eyes seem to sparkle at her words, musing to herself on how to present her own name.

"I am Yang Xiao Long; hair and manner bright like the sun, temper and grace like that of a dragon."

Blake couldn't help but giggle at Yang's mimicry, finding the behavior pleasant despite its obvious jest.

Blake then found herself wondering, since the start of their encounter, how Yang stumbled upon her home.

"Tell me Yang, how did you find your way onto my path?"

Yang seemed to contemplate the question for a minute, her face scrunching up adorably as she attempted to recollect her thoughts.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure, I just sort of stumbled upon your path trying to find…Oh shit! Ruby!" Yang bolted upright suddenly, startling Blake into springing off of her.

"Yang? What's wrong? Who is Ruby?" Blake inquired earnestly, a bit anxious at Yang's shift in demeanor.

Realizing she had caused unneeded worry, Yang smiled assuredly at her, placing a kiss on her forehead before answering.

"Sorry about that love. You see, Ruby is my sister, and I was trying to find her before I found you. She's been running off somewhere and I've been meaning to interrogate her about it. I figured out she went into the forest, but I guess I got kind of sidetracked." Yang chuckled at the last part.

Blake nodded in understanding, glad that it was nothing terribly serious to fret over.

_Hmm…Ruby…Where have I heard that name before?_

Blake racked her mind for the memory and upon figuring it out a slight smirk tugged at her lips.

_Ah, that's right. Ruby was the name of that girl with the wolf._

Blake was tempted to reveal her discovery with Yang, but after a bit of contemplating, she decided to keep it to herself.

She was one who was riddled with secrets and understood the importance behind such things. It was not her place to tell Yang what her sister was doing in her free time. It would have to be something the two siblings dealt with on their own time.

"I see, so I suppose you'll be leaving then." Blake said at last.

"Yeah, sorry about ditching you after making such wonderful love with you." Yang said with a wiggle of her brows, making Blake laugh.

"I understand; though I do not have siblings, I have friends who I am loyal to, and if they were behaving strangely enough to cause worry I would be in the same predicament as you."

Yang smiled at that, bringing Blake into an embrace before rising off of the bed with some reluctance.

She gathered her clothing and dressed herself quickly, Blake delighting herself in watching how the fabric hugged her form.

Yang, now fully dressed, turned to her and they Blake rose up to kiss her, the action lasting for a long moment.

"I'll be sure to return to you, I don't know when but I will surely come back to you." Yang whispered to her, her eyes shining with the honesty she held in her words.

"And I'll be waiting here for your return; and to make it simpler for you to find me I want you to wear this."

Blake flicked her wrist and Yang heard some rustling from somewhere in the hut. Shortly after a necklace made of twine floated over to them, hovering before Yang until she held her hands beneath it for it to land.

A small rose colored stone was attached to the twine, held securely by a tiny metal wire that wrapped around the stone.

"It's a desert rose." Blake clarified for her. "A gemstone that will bring mental ability and clarity, as well as perception of all kinds. It will allow you to see through most glamours, including the ones surrounding my home."

Yang slowly nodded at the new information, taking the twine and tying it around her neck. She approached Blake once more, hugging her close and kissing her before departing with a jovial farewell.

Blake watched her from the doorway, keeping her eyes on Yang until the forest swallowed her golden mane from view.

She knew that she would see Yang again soon.

She could feel it in her very being.


End file.
